Ever the Same
by E. Limberg
Summary: Sequel to This is How a Heart Breaks. Mac breaks up with Peyton to be with Stella. Spoilers for season three rumors.


**Ever the Same**

"_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now"_

"Peyton," Mac says as they drive back to his house after a long shift, "I need to talk to you about us."

"Why? Is there something wrong, Mac? If we need to slow down, it's okay with me," she answers, concerned for him.

"No, it's just… I like you a lot, Peyton. You're nice and smart and pretty. Everything I could ever wish for. But I… I love someone else. And I'm really sorry it has to be this way. Until a couple days ago I didn't realize that she was more to me than I thought," Mac avoids her eyes.

"That bitch is going to pay," Payton mutters under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It's Stella, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" he replies.

"It doesn't. She really cares about you," she smiles while inside her head she was trying to form a plan.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand. So, I guess we'll still see each other around at work. I'll run in and gather my stuff and have a cab take me home," Peyton says, opening her door.

"No, I'll drive you home," he offers, getting out as well. He wonders how she could be so calm and not in tears after he broke up with her for Stella.

Twenty minutes later they had said goodbye, and Peyton went inside her apartment building. As she unlocked the door, she broke down. Instantly she knew she had to take revenge on Stella for telling him. The worst part was Mac actually loved her too.

_  
"Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down  
Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same"  
_

A knock on the Stella's door the night after Mac broke up with Peyton, four days into her suspension, breaks her thoughts. She gets up from the couch to answer it and is surprised to find Mac on the other side. He looks her up and down, "Were you sleeping?"

"No," she smiles, realizing she is in her pajamas. "Come in."

Mac waits for her to close and lock the door before guiding her back to the couch. "You locked me in."

"It's not like you can't unlock it to leave. Look, I'm sorry I was upset about you and Peyton dating. It was selfish of me to be jealous because it wasn't me you were moving on with. I should be happy that you're able to move on, and I am. Don't break up with her just because of me," Stella says, curling back up at one end of the couch under a blanket.

"Stella, would you like to go to the department party with me next Friday?" he asks without hesitation.

"What? I mean, shouldn't you be going with Peyton?" she says, shocked.

"No, we broke up. You made me realize that I like her as a friend. I love you, Stella. I need you in order to survive. It's only you that keeps me alive. I want, need, to be more than your best friend. Will you go with me?" Mac assures.

"Yes, I'll go with you. But I haven't had a boyfriend since… Frankie. I don't think I'm over him yet. It's going to be hard for me, but I'm willing to move on. We just have to take it slow," she explains.

"I love you. Love means willing to wait until you're ready. I don't want you to force yourself to do anything you're not ready for," he smiles and leans over to kiss her cheek. At that instant Stella turns her head, and Mac ends up kissing her lips instead.

_  
"We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end"  
_

"How could you take him from me, Stella?" Peyton yells.

It was Stella's first day back, and right now she and Peyton were in the ladies' room fighting over Mac again. "He asked me what you didn't want him to find out about me. I couldn't lie to him."

"Mac was mine until you came along and decided to steal him."

"I've loved Mac since we met ten years ago. He was married to Claire then. You've only known him three years," Stella argues.

"At least I didn't have to think about how he was in bed with you before me because he wasn't. And as soon as you two are in bed together you'll have flashbacks of Frankie's website, wondering if he's taping this. You, Stella, won't be able to give Mac what he needs because of your past. Why he wants some bitch that grew up in an orphanage is beyond me," Peyton smirks, edging Stella on.

"It doesn't matter. He loves me; he'll wait until I'm ready. And I love him," Stella says, holding back the urge to punch Peyton in the face.

"It will be a while. Remember the last time you had a knife to your throat?" Peyton pulls out a pocket knife and flips it open, standing between Stella and the door. "You won't get past it this time."

Stella watches her carefully, fear rising inside of her, "Put it down, Peyton."

"Yeah, right. Mac will miss you, Stella. Say goodbye," and she lunges forward, swinging the knife diagonally. Stella falls to the floor, blood seeping through her shirt from the long cut on her abdomen. "He's mine," Peyton says smugly, standing above her.

"You might love him, but he doesn't return your love. We love each other. Don't do this, Peyton. You can still help me," Stella pleads. Peyton turns around and heads to the door.

_  
"Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down  
Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same"  
_

"Don't move, Peyton, or I'll shoot," Mac threatens from the doorway.

"Don't you get it? Without Stella we can be together," Peyton says.

"Come here. I love you, Peyton," he holds out his arms to hug her. She falls into his arms. Slowly he pulls out his handcuffs and cuffs one hand before she realizes what he is doing. "But I love Stella more," Mac snaps the other around her other wrist, leaving her just standing there, shocked, while he runs over to Stella. "Hold on; I'm getting help," Mac pulls out his phone and calls for an ambulance while replacing her hands with his over the long cut. Seating himself on the floor of the women's bathroom, he pulls her onto his lap, cradling her head.

"Peyton, wait for the paramedics to come. If you see Hawkes tell him to get in here," Mac orders. Peyton leaves without question.

"Mac," Stella begins.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Why do you want Hawkes? Peyton's a doctor too; she could have helped," she asks, looking questioningly at him.

"I don't trust her. She wants you dead; Peyton might intentionally do something that hurts more than helps," he explains, running a blood covered hand through her soft curls. She leans up to kiss him just as the paramedics rush in.

"What have we got?" one asks while helping Mac lift her onto the gurney.

"A cut across the abdomen," he lifts his hands for them to see. They start wheeling her out while peeling back her shirt to examine the wound. One touches it, and she winces in pain.

"We should be able to help her. She needs to be taken to the hospital to be stitched up properly though."

Mac squeezes her hand in reassurance and she smiles softly at him.

_  
"You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love"  
_

"Let me help you," Mac offers, standing in the doorway of her bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" she smiles and hands him the necklace, lifting up her hair.

"I came to pick you up. Did you forget who you're going with?" he teases, clasping the necklace around her neck.

"No, I mean you're here early. And how'd you get in?" he holds up a key, smiling. "Oh, I forgot I gave you that."

"I was taught to be punctual. How much longer is it going to take you?" he smiles softly, a hint of teasing in his eyes.

"I have to get shoes and a sweater, then we can go," Stella heads to the closet, Mac following closely behind. He steps in front of her, cutting her off.

"I'll get them," he comes back a minute later with shoes, but refuses to give them to her. "Sit. You don't need to pull stitches just to put on shoes," he puts the shoes on for her.

"Nice choice, Mac. Just one problem: How do I dance in them?"

"You'll manage. Besides, it'll be my feet paying when you step on them," Mac reasons.

"I'm shocked you doubt my abilities. For that I'll intentionally step on them," she fakes hurt.

"We'd better be going," he stands and helps her up. "How's your stomach?"

"It only hurts when I move a certain way."

"Stel," she looks up at him, sweater in hand. "You look beautiful."

"You look good too."

"I'm always dressed like this. Why's today special?"

"You always look handsome," Stella leans up and kisses his cheek.

"You always look beautiful," he runs a hand through her curls.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Mac. You're a lot more than my best friend. I love you," she looks over him, realizing for the first time he has a tie on. "I thought I told you not to wear ties anymore," Stella pulls it off looking at him sternly.

"What am I getting myself into?" he mutters.

"You were already in, Mac. Now you're just going in deeper."

_  
"Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same"  
_

"May I have this dance?" Mac asks, holding out his hand from behind her.

"Yes," she laughs, taking his hand before allowing him to lead her onto the floor. They grab hands, Mac putting his other on her waist, Stella on his shoulder, and start spinning slowly to the music.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asks shyly as the song comes to a close.

"Why are you asking? You already did last week, and you haven't since," she remarks.

"That was an accident."

"Oh, so you didn't want to kiss me?"

"I did. I didn't think you'd be comfortable if I did."

"As long as it's you it's okay," Stella assures him, cupping his cheek. He leans in and kisses her slowly. "Where's Peyton?" she asks, suddenly pulling away.

"Prison, where she belongs."

"No, if it had been any other person she wouldn't have done it. She doesn't deserve to be in jail," Stella says worriedly.

"Stel, she's going to pay for hurting you," he tells her gently.

"I need a break, Mac," she says, pulling apart.

Hawkes notices her walking away hurriedly and follows. "Is everything alright, Stel?"

"No. Peyton's in jail because of me. Mac says she deserves it, but it had been anyone else she wouldn't have gotten revenge. She doesn't deserve it," Stella cries.

"But it was you, and she did get revenge. There's really nothing you can do unless you drop the charges."

"Then that's what I have to do. Thanks, Hawkes," she kisses his cheek before going to look for Mac.

"Something wrong?" he spots her approaching.

"I want the charges on Peyton dropped."

"Why?" he looks at her carefully.

"I can't explain, Mac. Please just do it for me," she wipes her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"If it's what you want," she nods. "Okay. But if she comes after you again, I'm forcing you to press charges."

"Thanks," Stella gives him a wet kiss.

"Come on; I think they're serving desert now," he sits her down at their table. "What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter," she smiles up at him. A couple minutes later a piece of apple pie slides in front of her.

"What, you don't like apple pie?" he asks, taking a bit of his as she stares at hers.

"I do. I'm just really tired."

"Let me finish this, and then we'll leave. Take it home for tomorrow," he says.

"Ready?" he asks ten minutes later.

"Yeah, see you Monday, guys," Stella says, standing up. He helps her put her sweater on before saying goodbye.

One the way home Stella falls asleep. As he pulls in front of her building, Mac can't decide what to do. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and he really didn't want to wake her. But how was he supposed to get her to her apartment? Mac was strong; he could carry her up.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he whispers as she opens her eyes in the elevator. "I'm putting you down now."

She leans heavily against him as he puts her down, and she tries to steady herself, "Sorry." She walks sleepily to the elevator doors and almost runs into a person on the other side. Mac pulls her away just in time.

"How much did you drink tonight, Stel?" he teases.

"Only a glass of wine. I'm on painkillers, Mac, I can't drink a lot," she frowns, opening her door. "Let me change, and I'll make us some coffee."

She walks into the kitchen in a sweater and jeans and looks at Mac, shirt not tucked in, no jacket, and standing in front of the counter by the coffee pot. "What did you do, start it already?"

"No."

"Then move, please, so I can."

"No," he repeats.

"What?" he grabs her wrists.

"No coffee. You're tired; sleep, don't drink caffeine to stay up," Mac leads her back to the bedroom and lies down. "Come on," he pats the bed beside him. She gives in and lies down next to him. "Night, Stel. I love you," he kisses her cheek.

"Love you too," Stella whispers before closing her eyes.

_  
"Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_

_Ever the same_"

**A/N: "Ever the Same" Rob Thomas. Sorry it took me so long to get the sequel up. I've had no time to type it. I'm hoping to get the other sequel I'm not quite finished with up by Wednesday so you can look for that. Oh, this is not beta'd because I really wanted to get it posted. Hm… I think that's it. Please tell me what you think. Only four more days left. Yeah!**


End file.
